¡Nos veremos pronto amigos!
by Cliondne Black Ralheaven
Summary: El último año en Hogwarts se ha ido y todos estan listos para vivir nuevas aventuras. Beth Black y Harry se preparan para un largo viaje, pero nuevos misterios se despiden de ellos en la estación King Cross antes de partir, y estaran esperando su regreso.


**Este es un one-shot, que proviene de la historia anterior que he terminado ya, es una transición entre la primera y la segunda parte; pero igual, lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**Espero que este mini capítulo les guste.**

**Y a todos los que me han leído desde el principio… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Por favor, me gustaría mucho que me dejen review, siempre son bien recibidos, porque me ayudan a mejorar.**

**¡Pronto el primer capítulo de la segunda parte!**

**P.D: primita…dedicado a ti, un detalle de otra de nuestras historias favoritas…**

Era un día bastante triste para todos los alumnos de séptimo año en Hogwarts, tras tantas aventuras, era el tiempo de decir adiós a su amado colegio.

En el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor; Hermione miraba a su amiga Beth empacar todo con mucha calma, pues quería permanecer el más tiempo posible en el Colegio y con sus recuerdos.

-no puedo creerlo,-interrumpió Hermione el silencio-es nuestro último día aquí, y bueno...

-¿estas nerviosa no?-le contestó Beth mirándola con esos ojos azules-no tienes porqué estarlo, eres una gran bruja Hermione, te lo dijo mi padre, y te lo repito… ¡eres la mejor bruja de tu edad!-sonrió al ver a su amiga y le lanzó su corbata a la cabeza-bueno, no soy buena con las palabras, pero sabes lo que pienso…eres muy valiente, fuerte, inteligente…

-pero aun así…no puedo evitarlo, estoy nerviosa, ¿qué tal si no salen las cosas cómo yo quiero?

-saldrán mejor-se acercó a su amiga para darle un abrazo- te lo prometo, sé que harás un gran trabajo Hermione, no dudo que algún día llegarás a ser Ministro de Magia.

-¿tú estás decidida?

-si, luego de la boda, me iré de viaje como planeamos, y de ahí a pasar el resto del año en Rumania.

-¡los vamos a extrañar!-Hermione trataba de no llorar, y concentró su atención en la foto de Sirius, siempre al lado de la cama de Beth-toma…

-gracias,-Beth tomó la foto de su padre entre sus brazos, sacó una más pequeña de atrás del marco y la guardó en su bolsillo, la otra, la guardó en su baúl.

Las dos chicas bajaron a la sala común a ver todo lo que iban a dejar atrás, sentían que si no salían de ahí pronto, podrían estallar en lágrimas. Beth era la que más parecía querer hacerlo, pero se mantenía fuerte por Hermione.

-bueno, en nuestro último día… ¿qué haremos?-Beth se tiró al suelo junto a la chimenea-¡hay que hacer algo grande!

-no sé, ¿dónde están los chicos?

-empacando… ¿qué tal si los esperamos afuera?, vamos a dar un paseo por este lugar…

-vamos…

Beth y Hermione salieron de la sala y empezaron a platicar de todos los años de recuerdos…

-mira-le dijo Hermione al ver pasar a Draco por el corredor contrario-esta feliz…

-si…creo que hoy, el Ministerio le daba su completa libertad.

Draco; como si sintiera que hablaran de él, se detuvo en medio del corredor, mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa, y saludándolas con una exagerada y coqueta reverencia.

-aun no puedo creer que sea el mismo Draco que entró con nosotros en primer año.-lo miró Hermione-digo…pensé que al terminar todo lo de Voldemort, él volvería a ser el muchacho grosero, malvado y presumido…pero… ¡míralo!-Hermione saludó al chico que había llegado a encontrase con Draco-ahí, con Neville, como dos viejos amigos de toda la vida.

-se hicieron amigos, porque las circunstancias los empujaron a serlo. Neville le perdonó todo lo malo que nos hizo, y Draco aprendió a valorar todo lo que alguna vez le pareció poco importante.

-yo diría que por circunstancias no se juntaron…se juntaron por el amor que le tienen a una chica…-Hermione miró como Beth observaba a los dos chicos irse -a una muy especial, linda, y un poco loca…

-¡gracias por lo de loca!-reía Beth-mandona…

-¡psicópata!-la otra la empujó contra la pared-a modo de juego.

-¡neurótica!-le contestó con un pellizco.

-loca, en pocas palabras…-miró a Beth suspirar-¿los vas a extrañar?

-¡claro!-abrazó a su amiga-prométeme que estarás al pendiente de Neville ¿si?, que lo cuidarás en mi ausencia.

-y a Draco también, no te preocupes.

-y otra cosa…cuida, y adora a Ron…se lo merece, ambos merecen ser felices.

-cuidarlo… ¡siempre lo he hecho!-reía Hermione-lo difícil será lo otro.

-¡pero lo amas!

-si lo sé…

-¿a quien amas Hermy?-Ginny saltó a los hombros de sus amigas-le voy a decir a Ron…

-ama a Ron…-contestó Beth con una risita-pero no quiere decírselo…

-¿puedo decírselo yo?

-¡no Ginebra!-gritó Hermione.

-bueno, si ella no…-Beth empezó a correr lejos de las chicas-¡yo si!

-¡voy contigo!-gritó Ginny, y dejó a Hermione atrás, tratando de alcanzarlas

-¡no se atrevan!, ¡se los prohíbo!

Las chicas corrieron y encontraron a los chicos en el camino. Juntos, en su último día, fueron a celebrar su graduación, y el inicio de otra parte de sus vidas, a las Tres Escobas; donde casi todo el séptimo año, estaba reunido.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-gritaban todos en las mesas.

-¡vamos Harry!-gritaba Seamus-¿quién mejor que tú para brindar?

-¡Seamus!

-Finnigan tiene razón-Draco se levantó de su mesa-¡vamos Potter!

-Malfoy…-todos miraban a Draco asombrados, ni siquiera sabían que estaba ahí.

-¿por qué no?-dijo levantando su cerveza de mantequilla-yo brindo porque…-miró a Beth detenidamente-porque se me dio la oportunidad que necesitaba, para demostrar que podría cambiar, porque hubo personas-sonrió a ver a la chica y a Neville-que creyeron en mí, y fueron la diferencia; entre estar aquí ahora, o en Azkaban.

Todos escucharon a Draco sorprendidos, al menos lo que no tenían idea de porqué, Draco había cambiado tanto.

-Malfoy…

-no he terminado Potter…-se acercó a él-también brindo porque acabaste con la amenaza, que nos tenía a todos viviendo con miedo, incluyéndome…no lo diré de nuevo, así que escucha bien…-chocó su botella con la de Harry- Harry, muchas gracias.

Todos aplaudieron aquello; y aprovechando que nadie podía escucharlo, Draco se acercó más a Harry para decirle algo en secreto…

-espero que no me defraudes, Potter…te dejo lo que más amo en la vida…-ambos miraron a Beth-¡cuídala!

-sabes que lo haré…

-no necesitaré vigilarte ¿o si?

-no creo-dijo Harry.

-bueno, confío en ti. -Draco extendió su mano

Harry miró a todos, y luego; con una sonrisa, estrechó la mano de Draco.

-bueno, ¿a festejar?-Harry habló para quitarse la atención de encima.

-a festejar-Draco dejó su botella en la mesa, y esperando a que todos se distrajeran, salió del lugar sin decir palabra.

-eso estuvo raro-dijo Dean al verlo salir-¿no es así Seamus?

-si-Seamus miraba a Neville todo tranquilo-¡tú tienes mucho que explicarnos!

-no tengo nada que decir-contestó Neville sin mirar a sus amigos.

-¡vamos Neville!-lo alentó Seamus-una plática sin pleitos entre Harry y Malfoy, Malfoy hablando con él como viejos amigos…y bueno, este año ha estado todo raro…de la buena manera, pero raro… ¿qué pasó?

-nada…-sonreía Neville-nada chicos…ahora a festejar ¿si?

-bueno-dijo Seamus muy resignado tomando un sorbo de cerveza-¿pero qué?

-todo…-levantó su botella y la chocó con la de sus amigos-por la vida, el futuro… ¿el amor?

Neville miraba a Beth sentada al otro lado de la mesa, platicando con Harry…_por todo… por la persona amada, para que ella sea feliz, aunque yo tenga que renunciar…_bebió un gran trago _aunque tenga que renunciar a lo que me pertenece, a ese amor…_

-¿Neville?-Beth detuvo a Neville antes de que siguiera tomando un poco más.

-hola…-dijo asombrado y contento al verla parada junto a él.

-solo ¿hola?

-¿pasa algo?

-¿podemos hablar?

-claro…-dejó la cerveza en la mesa.

-afuera…

-si, eso suponía.

Cuando los chicos salieron, encontraron a los maestros que venían también a tomar algo…McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid, y Dumbledore los miraron salir con una mirada nostálgica…

-los conocí, siendo de meses de nacidos-dijo Dumbledore-ahora mírenlos…dos jóvenes enamorados…

-¡Albus!-rió McGonagall-eso es invención tuya, los dos han sido amigos desde niños…

-no se pierde nada con desear algo, Minerva.

-¡no cambiarás nunca!-rió la maestra

-es lo bueno en mi, Minerva.-dijo Dumbledore mientras pasaba abajo del brazo de Hagrid, que sostenía la puerta-que no he dejado de soñar nunca…

-¿qué querías decirme Beth?-le dijo el chico al detenerse afuera de la Casa de los Gritos.

-bueno…

-¿no se enoja Harry de que estés conmigo?

-¿por qué habría?

-digo, ustedes…-puso cara de tristeza-tienes razón, ¿quién habría de encelarse porque su novia esté conmigo?

-muchos Neville, Draco hasta la fecha está celoso de que siempre estemos juntos.

-pero Draco porque –rió-siempre ha sido un gran celoso.

-es algo de familia…

Los dos chicos rieron, Beth se acercó un poco más a Neville…

-pero la verdad, es que Harry no tiene razón por la cual estar enojado o celoso…sabe que te quiero mucho, -entrelazó su mano con la de Neville-que somos parte del otro…y además, -dijo con un resoplido-él y yo, somos solamente amigos…

-¿pero?, yo pensé que…-Neville no sabía si apretar esa mano entre las suyas o hacerse a un lado.

-bueno, nunca me ha dicho otra cosa…siempre que está a punto de decirme algo, algo lo arruina…ya sea él o yo…

-bueno entiendo que él este nervioso; no es fácil decirle a una chica como tú, lo que uno siente…pero… ¿tú?

-si, yo también lo he arruinado…siempre estoy esperando que ese alguien me diga que me quiere, que aun lo hace…-Beth se acercó más aun.

-¡olvida eso ya!-Neville se soltó y le dio la espalda.

-¡Neville!

-fueron días muy bellos, pero no puedo con eso…

-¿por qué no?

-¡porque no y punto!

-bueno-Beth miraba la Casa de los Gritos para no verlo a él-sólo quiero que sepas algo…-su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

-dime…

-que cuando vuelva del viaje, -de un jalón, hizo que se volteara para verlo a los ojos…lo miró; por primera vez, con furia-¡ya no esperes que te siga esperando!,-trataba de mantenerse enfadada y no llorar-incluso…talvez no vuelva, talvez me quede en Rumania con Charlie…

-está bien-volvió a darle la espalda.

-o talvez, los dos decidamos no volver…

-esta bien para mi…

-¡Neville Longbottom!-pero al ver que no había solución, le dio la espalda, y empezó a alejarse sin dejar de gritarle-¡no esperes que te siga amando como una tonta cuando vuelva!

-no lo hagas, nadie te lo dice…

-esta bien… ¡nos vemos en la boda!, no vayas por mi-trataba de no llorar- mi mamá se entristecería de no verte, y lo mismo Remus. ¡nos vemos!

-nos vemos…

Al saberse solo, Neville se dejó caer en el césped, con la cara entre las manos…sentía que esas palabras se le enterraban como cuchillos… ¡_no esperes a que te siga amando como una tonta_!, y cada vez que las escuchaba en su cabeza, le parecían más dolorosas.

Neville se puso de pie y se empezó a secar las lágrimas a manotazos _pero yo sí esperaré a que vuelvas, aunque no me ames ya…aunque no me ames como yo a ti…_lanzó una piedra contra la casa

-¡no sabes como me duele no poderte decir lo mucho que te amo!…_-_gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lanzaba todas las piedras que podía_- _¡no sabes como me hubiera gustado preguntarte si te casarías conmigo!

Aunque habían pasado varios días desde que Beth y sus amigos habían dejado el Colegio, la chica aun se sentía triste por no estar en el que; por siete años, había sido su hogar. Ahora tendría uno nuevo, y tendría una familia…pero su corazón aun extrañaba y añoraba a Sirius.

-¿puedo pasar?-Remus abrió lentamente la puerta.

-pasa…

-¿estás bien?

-si-Beth apenada, puso de nuevo la foto de su padre en la mesita-pasa…-sonreía-¿estás contento?

-sí, claro que lo estoy-se sentó junto a ella-pero antes de seguir con esto…dime, sinceramente… ¿estás de acuerdo con esta boda?, porque si dices que no…yo te respeto, no pienso obligarte a aceptarla, y tampoco me enfadaré.

-¿te estás haciendo para atrás?

-no pero…-Remus tomó un respiro, y alargó su brazo para tomar la foto de Sirius-no sé…

-¿sabes algo?...creo que estas nervioso, que estás buscando cualquier excusa para no hacer lo que quieres, porque tienes miedo de que él pueda enojarse, y yo sé que no lo hará.

-es que…

-era tu amigo, él desearía que tú fueras feliz…eso quieren los amigos.

-lo sé, pero cada vez que lo veo, no puedo evitar pensar… que lo estoy traicionando.

-¿podrías dejar de pensar eso?

-¡oye!

-Remus…-Beth se recargó en el brazo de Remus-ya no soy una niñita pequeña para que me preguntes mi opinión, o como tomaría yo las cosas…

-siempre serás mi niñita, lo sabes…y no tiene que ver con eso, no puedo explicarlo…

Beth abrazó el brazo de Remus, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentaba junto a él….

-mira…más que de hija a padre… te voy a hablar como amigos…

-ah bueno…-Remus la miró sorprendido y lleno de orgullo, no sabía cuando Beth había crecido tanto.

Aunque para Remus, Beth era la misma niña que saltaba de emoción cuando lo veía entrar a la casa, la pequeña bebé que lloraba cuando lo veía irse, y la misma niña traviesa que le dijo con una sonrisa "_bueno, algún defecto tenías que tener_" cuando él le explicó que era "su pequeño y peludo problema". Para él, Beth era una niña aun…y ahora esa niña le hablaba como un viejo amigo, como su viejo amigo Sirius.

-mira…si…papá ya no está con nosotros, y no sabemos si de ese lugar se pueda volver. Créeme que he pasado los últimos dos años pensando en esa posibilidad, y yo se que tú también, no por miedo de tener que olvidar lo que sientes… sino porque, al igual que Harry y yo…es por necesidad…los tres queremos tenerlo de vuelta y que las cosas sean lo que debieron ser…

-¿así lo ves tú?

-si…y ya me resigné a que Sirius no volverá, me duele muchísimo, pues no sabes la falta que me hace…lo tuve tan poco tiempo a mi lado. Pero él no me dejó sola, sabía que tú cuidarías de mi, y que serías; como siempre los has sido, un gran padre para mi.

-pero eso es una cosa y esto es muy diferente.

-¿no me digas que no terminas de entender?

-¿qué es lo que no entiendo según tú?

-papá te adoraba, eras su amigo…estaría enfadado si supiera que te niegas la oportunidad de ser feliz, y bueno…amaba a mamá, y él sabe que tiene derecho a ser feliz otra vez…en pocas palabras-rió-Sirius estaría muy enfadado si te ve rechazar la oportunidad de ser feliz… ¿entiendes?

-vaya…

-si…-Beth se puso de pie y lo miró de pies a cabeza-vamos…papá-lo abrazó- no pensarás buscar más excusas ¿o sí?

-este…

-tienes una mujer que te ama, tú la amas…nadie se opone…-negó con la cabeza mientras lo empujaba hasta la sala, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia-¡no me hagas enojar!, haz lo que quieres hacer…-miró a Neville que llegaba justo en ese momento con su abuela, a Ron; que estaba nervioso al lado de Hermione, y a Harry, que miraba a Beth y le hacía gestos de broma-¡y ponles el ejemplo a estos muchachos!-reía-anda…

-¿estás loquita sabes?-le dio un gran abrazo antes de acercarse a la que sería su futura esposa-¿de dónde lo habrás sacado?

-de un Lunático… ¿y sabes algo más?

-¿qué?

-¡ya no pierdan más el tiempo!-le dio un pequeño empujón-anda…

Liz abrazó a su hija antes de que la ceremonia empezara…

-¿todo bien amor?-le preguntó Liz al abrazarla-¿estás segura que apruebas esto?

-¡no empieces tú también!…no me hagas repetirte todo lo que le dije a Remus, es muy largo y ya ni siquiera recuerdo que le dije-Beth rió y le dio un beso a su madre-papá no se enfadará… ¡por favor créanme!

-lo sé…

-¿eh?

-es una larga historia, linda… pero algún día, cuando te enamores de verdad-sonreía-entenderás que esa persona y tú, siempre estarán tan conectadas, que sentirás lo que piensa y siente a pesar de la distancia-le dio un golpecito en la cabeza-ahora, si me disculpas…¡tengo que casarme antes de que el lobito se arrepienta!

-luego tendrás que explicarme eso último…

-claro, ahora si estaré siempre para ti…Cachorrita.

Cuando Beth se dio cuenta, la boda se había terminado, pero la felicidad que le había traído sabía que duraría por siempre. Pues aparte de que sus padres estaban ahora juntos…y podría volver a llamar a Remus "papá", sin sentirse culpable con Sirius…también hubo otras razones para estar feliz. Ron y Hermione; empezaban algo formal, no más "te quiero pero ya lo sabes, no hace falta que lo diga", Bill anunció que Fleur estaba embarazada, y Harry no había cambiado de parecer…

-¿entonces mañana?-le dijo el chico al verla sola en la fiesta.

-mañana…-le dijo la otra-¿te despedirás?

-no, la verdad…

-ni yo…no podría soportarlo, además…ya le dije a Hermione que todo estará bien, que no se preocupe…que nos veremos pronto.

-lo mismo le dije a Ron.

-¿qué me dices de Ginny?

-me dijo que me cuidara mucho, que te cuidara a ti…y claro-rió-me dijo que me comportara bien… ¿y Neville?-miró a todas partes-¿y Malfoy no iba a venir?

-Neville supongo que estará bien…de Draco no sé nada desde que salimos del Colegio.

-¿no te molesta?

-un poco, me dijo que cuidaría de mi…-rió-pero no está para hacerlo, me dijo que fuera feliz…y él sacrificó su felicidad por mi… ¿qué entiendes por eso?, al menos me hubiera gustado ver una nota…una despedida… ¡se desapareció!

-¿crees que esté bien?

-¡si!-reía al ver a todos felices-algo me dice que lo veremos pronto, talvez lo veamos en el viaje…además… ¡hierba mala nunca muere!

-bueno, ahí no estoy de acuerdo…

-¿por?

Harry jaló a Beth hacía las escaleras…

-me quedó claro que Draco de verdad cambió…que se puede confiar en él después de todo.

-¿a pesar de lo que decía mi padre?

-¿mortífago siempre mortífago?

-aja…

-si…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-creo en él, hace años te hubiera dicho que no…pero ahora es diferente.

-bueno, ya nos lo dirá el tiempo…pero creo que tienes razón.

Harry empezó a caminar hacía la puerta…

-Lizzie...-la chica volteó a verlo con una dulce sonrisa-entonces…mañana, a las siete, en King Cross…

-si, Harry-rió Beth-por cierto, Ron aun no entiende porque viajaremos a lo muggle…

-porque son vacaciones de todo…hasta de la magia… ¡además tenemos que hacer algo con tanto dinero que nos dejó Sirius!

-entonces te veo mañana joven Cornamenta…

Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de irse…

-hasta mañana…hermosa Canuta Lunática…

Después de la fiesta y de que todos se hubieran ido, Beth subió a su habitación a terminar de empacar, y prepararse para el gran viaje que haría con su querido Harry. Cuando finalmente se durmió, tuvo un sueño…un sueño donde estaba de nuevo con su padre, pero no había ratas, no había mortífagos, todo era paz y estaban en su lugar favorito de todo el mundo: El Colegio Hogwarts…

_Después de una larga caminata, Sirius se sentó junto a Beth en el suelo, y la recargó en su hombro, abrazándola como cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir…_

_-cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui, Cachorrita._

_-¿la primera o segunda vez?_

_-la primera_

_-recuerdo que te perdí cuando tenía un año, tenía pesadillas constantes de eso…de cómo esa rata te traicionó, pero Pettigrew ya pagó._

_-¿sabías dónde estuve todos esos años?_

_-en Azkaban, mamá me lo dijo cuando tenía como 5 años, cuando ya no pudo más con las presiones de Malfoy._

_-¿y Lucius?_

_-murió…él…_

_-eso si lo sé…no hablemos de eso, Cachorrita, cuéntame sobre ti…sobre Remus, mamá, tus amigos…Harry._

_-Remus nos encontró un día en Diagon Alley, y desde ahí no se separó de nosotras, por mucho tiempo él fue mi papá, espero no te molestes._

_-claro que no… ¡no podrías estar en mejores manos!, lamento mucho no haber sido justo con él…haber desconfiado._

_-eso está en el pasado, papá._

_-y bueno… ¿y mamá?_

_-mamá no lograba superar tu pérdida papá, y empezó a planear venganza, por eso entró a la escuela de aurores. Pero jamás le gustó, y cuando tú escapaste de prisión, ella y yo te buscamos por todas partes._

_-y tú me encontraste, Cachorrita… una noche en el Bosque Prohibido…cuando todos me buscaban por lo que le hice a la Señora Gorda._

_-¡si!, y lo que más recuerdo es que me reconociste… ¡pensé que no lo harías!_

_-¡cómo no iba a hacerlo!-Sirius tomó la pequeña cara de Beth entre sus manos-si no cambiaste nada… ¡te reconocería siempre entre millones!, además, eres tan bella como tu madre-acarició su cabeza y besó su frente-esa sonrisa, esa dulzura…_

_-en realidad, dicen que me parezco a ti…-Beth podía sentir sus lágrimas rodar por su mejillas, aunque en el sueño, ella no lloraba-¡y es verdad!, ¡y estoy muy contenta por eso!...tengo tu actitud, tu sentido del humor, tus ojos, tu cabello…_

_-¡por eso Snape te molestaba tanto!-rió Sirius-pobre de ti… ¡tú y Harry cargaron con las culpas de James y mías!...pero cuéntame más… ¿qué tal Harry?_

_-es lindo, es dulce, buen chico, valiente, inteligente, buen amigo…_

_-¿lo quieres mucho verdad?, yo sé que él te quiere mucho._

_-si, pero…_

_-no, linda…no es por mi recuerdo porque él te quiere tanto, te quiere por la misma razón que te quieren tus otros amigos…porque eres una buena persona, una excelente bruja, dulce, inteligente, buena amiga, divertida, traviesa…¡toda una merodeadora!_

_-lo dices porque eres mi papá…_

_-¡bueno también!-rió-¡y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo!-Sirius miró a Beth como si lo que fuera a decirle, no fuera creíble para ella-pero también, eso mismo fue lo que me dijo Harry, un día en Grimmauld Place._

_-¿en serio?-Beth alzó la mirada asombrada._

_-si… ¡créeme!-reía-¡ya sabía que no me creerías!, pero es verdad, no te mentiría. _

_-bueno…si te digo que te creo… ¿me cuentas lo que te dijo Harry?_

_-¡ya sabía que querías escucharlo!-Sirius dejó de reír para ponerse serio-Harry me dijo que te quería, que un día esperaba que tú lo quisieras tanto como él a ti, que no te importara que él fuera mi ahijado…que lo quisieras, la mitad de lo que quieres a Neville._

_-ah, vaya… ¿con que Neville eh?_

_-Neville es tu amigo…no te refieras a él así…_

_-es mi amigo y lo será siempre…pero no entiendo que le pasa conmigo…_

_-dale tiempo, todo se solucionará entre ustedes, verás…-le dio un beso en la frente-pero prométeme que mientras tanto, le darás a Harry ese cariño y aceptarás el cariño que él te quiere dar._

_-pero él quiere a Ginny, y Ginny es mi amiga…_

_-lo sé, es difícil eso ¿no?, pero no tengas miedo…mira al ejemplo que tienes en casa…mira a Remus, logró vencer su miedo y su remordimiento conmigo…y está con la persona que más ama… ¡no pierdas a Harry!, pero…_

_-¿pero que?_

_-me agrada bastante Neville, es buen chico…_

_-aun hay un pero… ¿no?_

_-si, el gran "pero" es que yo no puedo decidir por ti, o decirte que hacer…lo que hagas esta bien, es lo que tú quieras…yo aceptaré lo que tú quieras, y siempre te cuidaré…_

_Beth miró como Sirius empezaba a ponerse de pie, y lo detuvo rápidamente…_

_-¿no te irás o sí?_

_-¿por qué dices eso?_

_-porque en mi último sueño, cuando estaba en San Mungo…así te despediste de mi…-lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cara en su pecho-¡no te vayas papá!_

_-Lizzie..._

_-por favor… ¡no sé que voy a hacer!, ¡jamás me sentí tan perdida y confundida!_

_-estarás bien, lo sé..._

_-¿en serio?… ¿cómo lo sabes?-trataba de no gritar, aunque fuera de su sueño, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama-porque en donde estás…_

_-hablando de eso-Sirius la levantó del suelo y la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos-escúchame Lizzie…quiero que esa vez; cuando entraste a la sala del velo, sea la última que te atrevas a meterte en ese departamento… ¡no quiero que vuelvas a intentar semejante tontería!_

_-no es tontería…yo quería verte…_

_-es tontería…-la abrazó con fuerza-estoy contigo, siempre, lo estuve cuando estaba en Azkaban, cuando estuve lejos huyendo, cuando pasé tras el velo, cuando estuviste inconsciente…siempre he estado contigo, cariño…mi cachorrita…por favor… ¡no lo vuelvas a intentar!_

_-pero…_

_-por más difíciles que sean las cosas para ti… ¡no lo hagas!, además-aun la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque Beth sentía que Sirius lentamente se evaporaba-sé que grandiosas cosas vienen para ti y Harry._

_-papá…_

_-anda, que tengas un lindo viaje…_

_-¿cómo sabes?_

_-yo sé muchas cosas…-reía-no dudes de tu padre…_

_-esta bien…_

_-ven, dame un abrazo…_

Beth abrazó a su padre, pero Sirius terminó por evaporarse entre sus brazos y en sus sueños. Despertó justo en el momento que el despertador sonaba, pero en lugar de miedo, estaba llena de esperanzas… _Ya es hora_ se dijo mientras se vestía para salir _ya veremos que pasa…_

-¿segura que no quieres que te lleve a la estación?-preguntó Remus al verla bajar con sus cosas.

-segura, todo estará bien, no te preocupes tanto-le dijo con un abrazo-cuida de mamá ¿si?

-tú cuidate, yo no me voy lejos…

Beth miró a la feliz pareja, parada en la sala…

-me da gusto verlos juntos…

-cuidate, escribe cuando llegues a Rumania, ¿si?-le dijo Liz abrazándola.

-si…lo haré, por favor, no se preocupen tanto.

Beth se acercó a la puerta al escuchar el motor de un auto…

-ya es hora, tengo que irme o no llegaré a la estación y Harry pensará que huí…-sonreía mientras abría la puerta y se colgaba la mochila.

-corre anda…-le dijo su madre-y dale un beso de mi parte a Harry ¿si?

-claro…tú…

-no te preocupes, cuidaré de Neville…

-pero no le digas…

-¡no los entiendo a ustedes dos!-reía –arreglen sus cosas, no sean niños…

-¡mira quien habla!-Beth los miró antes de irse-si no fuera por mi insistencia…aun se pelearían como niños… ¡disfruten su soledad muchachos!-Beth cerró la puerta tras ella con una enorme sonrisa

Remus no se apartó de la ventana, hasta ver el auto desaparecer…

-esta niña… ¡me va a sacar canas!

-ya tienes canas, cariño…-sonreía Liz al ver a Remus revisarse en el espejo- esa niña es igual a…

-dilo, no me enfado…

-no es eso…iba a decir "_se parece a sus padres_"

-ah bueno-reía Remus-¿qué tienes?

-yo solo espero que ya no sufra, que no le vuelvan a romper ese corazoncito tan frágil…

-esperemos… ¿lo dices por Harry?

-por Harry, Neville, quien sea…Beth no se lo merece…mi pobre hija ha sufrido mucho con eso…

-todo saldrá bien cielo…-la abrazó-quien sabe…talvez regrese como la señora Potter…

-o Weasley… ¿te olvidas de Charlie?

-mientras no sea Malfoy…aunque realmente… me gustaría más Longbottom.

-¡Remus!...no seas así…jamás has sido un padre autoritario…

-lo sé…pero si soy un padre preocupado… ¿qué planearan Harry y Beth?...con esa herencia traviesa…-reía-algo grande ha de ser…

Beth llegó a la estación unos minutos antes de las siete, ni siquiera tuvo que sentarse a esperar a Harry, pues él ya estaba esperándola…

-¡Lizzie!-Harry agitó la mano para que la chica lo viera.

-¡Harry!-Beth corrió a su lado empujando su carrito a toda velocidad-perdón se me hizo tarde, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-en realidad; estaba tan emocionado, que no pude dormir, y me pasé toda la noche en la estación.

-¡lo siento Harry!

Pero el muchacho empezó a reírse…

-¡tranquila!-le ayudó con el carrito-¡es una broma! acabo de llegar…en realidad, fue todo lo contrario, dormí como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho, hasta tuve un sueño, agradable…pero raro.

-¿en serio?

-si, ahora te cuento…-empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta- ¿dónde dejé los boletos?

-¿ya los compraste?-la chica sostuvo la chaqueta de Harry mientras él buscaba en su mochila-entonces… ¿ya sabes a dónde iremos primero?

-si…

-¿se puede saber dónde?-lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-no…es sorpresa, pero estoy seguro que te agradará.

-confío en ti, Harry.-Beth miró de reojo una tabla con las próximas salidas, no quería arruinar la sorpresa, pero se emocionó demasiado al saber su destino-¡Edimburgo!

-¡Elizabeth Cliodne Black!...no es fácil sorprenderte ¿verdad?-el chico la abrazó mientras caminaban por las plataformas-así es…me puse a investigar algo sobre la familia de tu mamá… tu abuelo y tu abuela…

-si, así es…eran de Escocia, pero no sé de que parte exactamente…

-¡que importa de que parte!, es lo de menos-estaban en eso cuando escucharon por el sonido, el anuncio de la salida de su tren-tenemos tiempo de sobra para conocer cada rincón…es hora…

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta la plataforma del tren, dejaron sus cosas para que las subieran, y empezaron a buscar un vagón.

-¿qué piensas Lizzie?-le dijo Harry al verla mirar por la ventana.

-en nada, Harry.

-te conozco.

-en serio, nada…es raro, ir en tren y sin los chicos… es todo-se sentó junto a él-pero…

-¿pero?

-no me has contado tu sueño… ¿qué soñaste que fue tan lindo pero raro?

-soñé contigo.

-¿en serio?

-si, claro… ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

-nada…es que jamás me había pasado que alguien me dijera eso…es todo… ¿y que hacía yo en tus sueños?

-en realidad no mucho. No estuviste tú todo el tiempo…primero…-se puso serio-primero hablé con Sirius por largo rato, y luego él me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, te ví llegar a su lado…y juntos caminaron por los corredores de Hogwarts.

-ah…-Beth miró a otra parte, no quería decirle a Harry sobre su sueño, y más porque este tenía que ver con él.

-¿sólo ah?

-si, solo ah…-Beth miró en el suelo un periódico moviéndose con el viento-¡mira Harry!, es el Profeta…lo traeré aquí por magia

Beth trató de usar su magia para levantar el periódico del suelo y hacerlo entrar por la ventana, pero al sacar su varita, Harry la detuvo…

-¿en qué quedamos?

-no magia.

-y eso involucra nada de noticias del mundo mágico, hasta que lleguemos a Rumania.

-esta bien-la volvió a guardar-tienes razón, Harry…nada de lechuzas, trasladores, escobas, varitas…

-nada-rió el chico jalándola hacía él y sentándola a su lado-sólo nosotros…

-¡Harry!-Beth le dio un codazo y se puso roja.

-bueno, nosotros y Escocia-sacó un mapa-tu abuelo era Fraser, y tu abuela…

-MacKenzie

-ah, eso no lo sabía…-el tren empezó a moverse-será divertido buscar en la historia…talvez haya un Potter por ahí.

-en realidad, mi abuelo fue el primer mago después de casi un siglo de no haber magos en la familia…fue algo muy raro. Sólo un ancestro de mi abuelo fue mago…se llamaba James Alexander...-se rascó la cabeza tratando de acordarse-¡ya lo olvidé!, era muy largo…

-¡ya te acordarás!-rieron los dos-no es examen de historia de la magia,…y tampoco está Hermione para regañarte de que te olvides.

Ambos chicos miraron por la ventana, al tiempo que suspiraban por recordar a sus amigos…

-estaremos lejos y la vez cerca…-dijo Harry mientras el tren salía de la estación.

-al menos dejamos todo arreglado entre ellos-rió Beth…

-quién sabe que nos espera cuando regresemos…

-buenas cosas Harry, estoy segura…ahora si…estoy segura que serán buenas cosas.

-¿crees?

-creo que sí-Beth volvió a su asiento después de ver la estación desaparecer tras ellos-al menos espero que todo este bien en nuestra ausencia…-volvió a su asiento al lado de Harry, cruzando los brazos atrás de la cabeza y estirando las piernas-al menos yo…no tengo ganas de escuchar malas noticias por un rato…

Si Beth hubiera usado la magia; a pesar de la solicitud de Harry de no hacerlo, se hubiera enterado de una triste noticia para ella, y que tendría una gran influencia en su futuro. Y si hubiera permanecido unos minutos más junto a la ventana, hubiera visto llegar a Neville a toda prisa a la plataforma…

-¡creo que no llegamos a tiempo Trevor!-Neville tomó a su sapo que casi caía por el bolsillo de su chaqueta-talvez fue lo mejor…no arruinar su viaje con esa noticia…

Neville se recargó en una columna, mientras tomaba aliento…

-en el fondo…fue lo mejor no haberla visto…no sé si al verla ahí, hubiera aguantado mantener mi promesa, ¡pero cómo la voy a extrañar!-Trevor croaba al tiempo que saltaba a lo largo de la plataforma-no me veas así…tú sabes que es lo correcto…que es lo que debo hacer, ¡ahora ven!

Una pareja de ancianos que pasaba al lado de Neville, al verlo hablar solo y luego con Trevor, no pudieron evitar verlo con una risita burlona, y comentar a sus espaldas sobre su aparente locura…y sobre la juventud descarriada de hoy en día.

Pero Neville no tuvo tiempo para defenderse de la observación, algo le llamó la atención…la viejita que le había llamado "joven descarriado" había pasado sobre un periódico…pero no cualquiera…

-¡el Profeta!-gritó Neville y levantó el ejemplar del suelo.

_Me pregunto si ya habrá salido la noticia_ pensaba mientras hojeaba las páginas…

-¡aquí está Trevor!

Neville se recargó en la columna para leer la noticia…su corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, y por más que intentaba leer en voz alta…las palabras se le cortaban…_así me pasa cuando le miento a mi abuela _se dijo _y claro, esta es un terrible mentira…si se entera el Ministerio, esta vez los dos nos vamos a Azkaban directito…y luego, al infierno…_Neville tomó aire para leerla_, tan solo el título es terrible…_

_Draco Malfoy, único heredero de la fortuna y de la ahora desprestigiada familia Malfoy, murió el día de ayer en un accidente…_

_-_bla, bla, bla ¿dónde esta lo demás?_–_Neville trataba de no gritar mientras buscaba desesperadamente el resto del artículo

_Según fuentes del Ministerio de Magia, Draco Malfoy había sido liberado totalmente de su castigo, al que había sido condenado por el Wizengamot a finales de Octubre del año pasado. "el joven había sido condenado a un año bajo estricta supervisión de aurores y de su única familia" dijo para el Profeta Percy Weasley, asistente del Ministro, "el joven tenía una segunda oportunidad, que se acabó al no respetar las reglas de tráfico muggles"_

_Draco Malfoy había gastado parte de su herencia en un automóvil, pero al desconocer las reglas de tráfico, y el uso de estos artefactos, su muerte fue inevitable._

"_fue una muerte irónica…Malfoy pasó años detestando a los muggles y su estilo de vida…su muerte fue una ironía" comentó Weasley, que fue el encargado de solucionar el asunto con los representantes de la ley muggle._

_La noticia llegó al Ministerio, cuando su amigo…_

Neville tragó saliva al leer esto último…no le gustaba mentir…

…_Neville Longbottom reportó su ausencia a una festividad familiar a la que se le esperaba. Longbottom, y el ex-auror, Alastor Moody, buscaron al chico en su antiguo hogar, y en otros sitios visitados por el muchacho. Al no encontrarlo, y al desechar cualquier posibilidad de huída, lo mandaron a rastrear con un antiguo elfo doméstico perteneciente a la familia, que lo encontró en un accidente, en una carretera cerca de su casa. _

"_jamás nos esperamos un final así para el muchacho, la verdad es que nos tomó con bastante sorpresa, y nuestra única solicitud es que la prensa no hable más del asunto. La familia quiere completa privacidad en el entierro y con cualquier cosa que salga después" comentó Moody al cuestionarle del asunto, y cuando se le preguntó si Malfoy dejaba familia propia, como se ha rumoreado… el cortó la entrevista y sólo dijo que le sobreviven las personas que más amaba en el mundo._

_A Malfoy le sobrevive su tía Andrómeda Tonks, la auror Nymphadora Tonks, y su tío muggle Ted Tonks, así como su amigo Neville Longbottom. El Profeta seguirá la noticia, hasta aclarar cualquier rumor posterior a esta nota._

-¡malditos reporteros!-dijo mientras arrancaba la noticia de la página del periódico y la guardaba en su bolsillo _no todos los planes son perfectos Draco_…tiró el resto del periódico, al cesto de basura

Neville salió de la estación y empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en su difunto amigo, y cómo haría para que ese año de espera, fuera más corto.


End file.
